Only A Dream
by Cutting.From.Stone
Summary: Dreams is the one of the easiest ways of exploring one's hopes and fears, and when Dr. Destiny psychically attacks the Team. They will have to face what terrifies them the most. (Original Team)
1. Chapter 1

"But Batman!"

Batman and Robin stood by the computers in the mountain, both dressed in full gear. The screens projected the files of a recent jailbreak.

"Robin the league needs me on this one. Gundy, Copperhead, Firefly, Volcana, Luminus and John Dee have all escaped." Batman turned back to the computer, typing in the last details for the mission.

"The League can handle them! One of those guys isn't even a meta, just a common criminal!"

"It's better to be on the safe side. Besides John Dee's location isn't unknown, he is still a danger to the public."

"Batman we've had three sleepless nights in a row. You're not at your best…"

Batman looked over his shoulder and saw Robin sheepishly looking at the floor. Batman instantly knew that Robin was worried about him. He had the right to be. Last night they both had a close call with Clayface. The madman separated the two and posed as each others partner. In their tired state they didn't notice that their partner had been switched out. Clayface really cut some physical and emotional wounds on them, before they could take him down.

Batman turned around and fully faced his partner. "Robin you don't have to worry about me." He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, causing Robin to look up. "I promise I'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it."

Robin gave a slight smile at those words. "Okay."

"Mean while spend time with the team while I'm gone." Batman turned back to his work, wrapping up the final details until he headed out to help the league.

* * *

><p>Robin walked to the common room to find his entire team lying around on the couches extremely bored. M'gann and Connor were sitting speciously close together on the floor together. Wally was stretched out backwards on the L section, with his head hanging off the edge of the couch. Artemis was sitting next to his feet, swatting them away if they got too close. Kaldur sat on the other end cross-legged. All of them were oddly in their hero costumes.<p>

"What's with the costumes guys?"

This caused all their heads to turn toward his direction. Wally left out an "ouff" as he fell off the couch from being startled by Robins sudden appearance.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!" Wally pulled himself off the floor, glaring at his best friend.

Robin grinned at the speedster, "Sorry, but why are guys all dressed up?"

"Blank Canary was suppose to meet us half an hour ago, but she hasn't shown up." Megan kindly offered.

"Well you guys will be waiting for awhile, cause the League is on a mission." Robin flipped over the couch landing beside Artemis.

Artemis rolled her eyes at the statement. "Great, I turned down a party for this?"

"What we're not good enough for you Art?" Wally resting his head on her shoulder, looking up at her like a kicked puppy.

Artemis roughly shoved Wally off her. "Your breath stinks. Get off me Baywatch!"

"Perhaps we should start our training without her." The leader started to stand from his position on the couch.

"NO!" The team looked up at Robin with surprised looks at his outburst.

He rarely got time to himself, and he really didn't want to spend his free time training. Especially since he was exhausted from the three previous nights. He quickly processed a plan in his head.

"Batman said Canary was planning a team building exercise. So why don't we just watch a movie or two until she comes back. It's still doing something as a team."

Kaldur looked to the ground in thought. A beat passed before he spoke. "I suppose that would be acceptable."

Robin grinned "Great, cause I heard there was a Harry Potter marathon tonight."

"Score!" Wally quickly scooped up the remote. Flipping through the channels at super speed to find the marathon on T.V.

"I've never heard of Harry Potter." Superboy grumbled.

"Well you are in for a treat Connor. It's a classic!"

M'gann sprung forward. "I'll make popcorn!"

"You read my mind babe."

It wasn't long before they were all settled in for the movie. Robin was warmly wrapped up in a blanket, with snacks and surrounded by his friends. He couldn't have asked for a better Friday night. With the comfort and warmth around them, the team enjoyed the film.

* * *

><p>A woman's cries filled the hospital room. Complete terror in every note of her scream, the doctors and nurses rushed in. They held her down against her struggles, trying to inject her with a sedative. They finally were successful. Her screams died down to a low murmur. With her settled down the doctors left the women to hopefully recover. The doctors were at a loss for what was happening to the woman. Her boyfriend had emitted her earlier that night, stating that he couldn't wake her from whatever horrible nightmare she was having. The doctors were unable to wake her, and struggling to find a cure to her night terror.<p>

Moments later Batman and Black Canary entered the deserted room.

Black Canary finished her conversation over the communicator. "Superman left us a message letting us know the League has captured the rest of the escapees, and have gone home to rest."

Canary looked down at the women in the bed. "We are looking for John Dee, why are we here?"

"We are here because she was John Dee's fiancé. I don't think it is a coincidence that this happened to her the same night her ex-fiancé escaped prison." Batman grumbled.

"How would he be responsible for this? She's trapped in a nightmare. John Dee doesn't have any super powers."

Batman glanced up to his teammate. "The prison reported that during the riot he exposed himself to an ESP machine. He was previously a "volunteer" to help test the machine on the small scale. Apparently it wasn't enough for him. He turned it on to full power."

Canary raised an eyebrow at the man. "ESP?"

"Extrasensory Perception. Mind reading. It's possible the machine gave him the power to do this." Batman gestured to the woman trembling in the hospital bed.

At that moment Martian Manhunter phased through the walls. "I came as soon as I could."

Batman stepped away from the bed. "Do your thing."

Manhunter sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hands on either side of her head. His eyes glowed for a moment before he pulled away with a gasp.

Canary stepped forward in concern. "J'onn?"

"He calls himself Dr. Destiny now. He came into her dreams, did this to her."

"Why can't she wake up?

"It's a delusional state. I'm going back in to see if I can bring her out of it."

Once again the green alien placed his hands on her head, trying to enter her mind. After a brief pause he spoke. "He …wants us too."

"Us?" Batman said glancing over to Canary.

"Why? I've even heard of him before today."

Without another moments hesitation Batman called the watchtower to warn the other leaguers. The call kept on ringing but nobody on the other end picked up.

"They're not answering."

"I can't bring her out of it. His hold is too strong." J'onn pulled away from the woman.

In the background Canary was on the phone with Green Arrow. "We're coming over soon, but what ever you do don't go to sleep." With that final word she ended the call.

A thought crossed Batman's mind that sent him into panic. "Canary I want you to check on the Team. They many not be Dr. Density's target but it is better just to be safe." Black Canary turned away from the men and started to call the communicators of the young team. "J'onn, pick up Green Arrow and have him help you collect any leaguers that Dr. Density has a hold of. And in the mean time I'm going to find this man."

"How?"

"While he's using his mental powers his body is probably vulnerable. He's got to be in a place he thinks is safe. Somewhere familiar."

"But once you find him how do you stop him from….thinking?" J'onn questioned.

"I'll just have to improvise."

"Be careful. If you nod off for even a second…"

Before he could finish Batman cut him off. "Don't worry. I'm use to late hours."

Batman turned to the leave when Canary faced the men with a grave look on her face. "The Team isn't picking up."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! <em>

_Sorry for the rather uneventful first chapter, just needing to get somethings set up and explained for the story. It should get a lot more exciting from here on out. _

_I got the premise for this story line from the T.V. series "The Justice League" but changing it a bit to focus on the Young Justice team!_


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. _ITALICS are thoughts_

* * *

><p>"Stay back!"<p>

Artemis' arrowhead was pointed straight at her. Wally was next to her in a defensive stance, with a look of pure disgust on his face. M'gann took a staggered step back away from her friends.

It was moments ago when she lost control of her powers, and was unable to hold her phased human form. She started to panic when she morphed back into her monstrous natural form. It was in that moment when Artemis and Wally walked into to the kitchen to see her like this. The pair of them jumped into battle positions to fight the horrific intruder without hesitation.

"How'd you get in here?"

M'gann turned around to face the threating voice behind her. Upon turning she noticed that she was completely surrounded by her team. _When did they get here?_

All her teammates where glaring at her. Baring their teeth like ravaged dogs. Their faces where dark with hate, and it seemed as if their teeth were….pointed. M'gann shuddered at her deranged team. _What's happening? _

Kaldur crouched low to the ground ready to jump into an attack, pulling out his water beaters. She attacked quickly. M'gann set up a mental link between her and the team.

_"Wait! It's me! M'gann!" _The link felt hazy and heavy. _Something isn't right here. _

Her team instantly froze, their eyes wide with shock. Their eyes roamed over her body, taking in every monstrous feature. She could feel their judgmental gaze burning on her flesh.

The silence broke as an eerie crackle filled the air. M'gann turned to see Robin laughing at her. His crackle carried a cruel and mocking tone. Blowing M'gann down with shame. Her head pounded.

M'gann jumped as a shrill scream came from Artemis' throat. Finally fully absorbing who was standing in front of her, and fainting. Wally quickly picked up the unconscious blonde protectively.

"STAY AWAY FROM US!" Wally booked it out of the room, without looking back.

M'gann couldn't breath. The growing lump in her throat prevented her from doing so. Kaldur was the next to speak, as he tentatively stepped away from the girl.

"I must warn the League."

M'gann went to flow her friend to explain. She didn't make it two steps before Conner suddenly was standing right in front of her.

She froze in her step locking eyes with her boyfriend. He was standing her before her. It almost looked like he was glowing, like the angel he was. M'gann's heart jumped in the hope of Conner understanding. She stretched out a hand towards her soul mate. Instead of reaching out in return the boy flinched away. Disgust and hatred radiated off him.

"Who could ever love a monster like you?" Conner's words stabbed her through the heart. Sending her to her knees.

Uncontrollable tears ran down her face. Looking down at her claws, hating herself more than ever before. Looking up she was not longer in the cave, but in a blanket of darkness, with only Robins crackling echoing around her.

"They hate you." The unknown voice caused her mind to retaliate. _Intruder._

She snapped her head up. In front of her was a towering figure dressed in depressing blue. Wearing a long cloak with a heavy hood covering his face.

"Who are you? How did you get into my head?" M'gann started to stand, in case she had the need to fight the man.

"I'm Dr. Destiny my girl."

The man looked up revealing his face under the hood. M'gann gasped at what she saw. Instead of flesh she was met with a hollowed out skull with demonic red eyes. He reached out one of his covered clawed hands to grasp the girl, but she jerked out of the way.

"You did this!"

"What does it matter who did it? We both know it's true…. You're a monster."

M'gann clutched at her head. "No! It's just a dream. It's not real!"

M'gann gathered her strength and started to mentally push Dr. Destiny out of her head. She could feel him losing his grip on her.

"There's no point to fight it my dear. You can't hide from the truth."

M'gann could tell from his panicked voice that she was winning. With a final thrust she attacked her intruder.

* * *

><p>M'gann gasped awake, bolting up right. Struggling to find her breath, she wiped her sweated forehead. She took a moment for her to regain her composer. She rested her head against Conner's shoulder to collect her self.<p>

It was then when she noticed that Conner was heavily shaking. She looked up to his pained face, eyes closed tight. _Dr. Destiny._

"Conner wake up." Nudging him to try to wake him from his dream, but he didn't wake.

A small yelp directed her eyes to the couch. The rest of the team was spread across the surface asleep, all wearing signs of distress.

Wally was uncontrollably sweating, with his face turned down in worry. Artemis was mumbling in her sleep, being the one who yelped fear. Visible tear tracks ran down Robin's face. While Kaldur was has clutching his blanket so tight his knuckles were turning white.

M'gann leaped up and immediately started trying to wake her teammates. She was so panicked by the lack of response that she didn't notice Black Canary entering the room. M'gann nearly jumped out of her skin when the woman appeared by her side.

"Canary what's happening?" M'gann desperately grasped at the woman's jacket.

M'gann could feel the worry radiate off the older woman.

"Help me move them to the medical bay. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

><p>The whole team lay in the medical bay, all attached to oxygen and the proper monitors. Canary had explained the attack on Justice League. Dr. Destiny had a grasp not only on the Team, but also Hawkgirl, Flash, Green Lantern, and Superman. Batman was currently searching for the man.<p>

"So why was I able to wake up, but not the others?" M'gann sat next to Conner holding his shanking hand.

"Your powers allowed you to fight back against him. The others are not so lucky." Her glaze lowered to the children laying across the beds.

A light beep came from Canary's communicator. She raised her hand to her ear.

"Canary here."

Batman's voice filled her ear. "How's the Team?"

"You were right. Doctor Destiny got to them. M'gann managed to wake up though."

Silence was Batman's only response.

Canary turned her back to M'gann, whispering. "Batman they're getting worse."

There was a beat before Batman replied. "John Dee's wife didn't make it." Canary's heart sank to her stomach. "I just informed J'onn too. He's entering the Leagues minds, hoping to help them fight Dr. Density."

"Maybe M'gann could do the same."

"It's her decision. Batman out."

Canary breathed out to gather her thoughts. Thinking on how to explain this to M'gann without seeming like she is pressuring her. Black Canary focused her attention back onto M'gann, only to see the girl with a determined look on her face.

"I'll do it."

Canary smirked at the eavesdropping hero, before placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful."

M'gann gave her a bereft nod. Not a moment later M'gann's eyes glowed in concentration.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows!<em>**

**_Next chapter we will be going into Conners mind! _**


End file.
